1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining a foot or a boot on a sports apparatus, and more particularly to a device having a base for mounting the device on the sports apparatus.
More particularly, the invention is directed to such devices for use in the fields of snowboarding, snow skiing, water skiing, snow shoeing, roller-skating, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A retaining device of the aforementioned type generally has a base for supporting the foot or the boot.
The base is in the form of a plate that has a zone for securing the device to the apparatus. For example, the anchoring zone can be defined by an opening in the base for receiving a disk the disk itself being attached to the apparatus.
The base has at least one zone for fastening a foot or boot retaining mechanism, the fastening zone being separated from the anchoring zone.
Stiffening ribs extend between the anchoring zone and the fastening zone, so that the base is both mechanically strong and as light as possible.
Frequently, the arrangement of the ribs provides the bottom of the base with a honeycombed appearance, the top having a more even surface. In fact, the objective is to reach a good compromise between the technical and aesthetic characteristics.
Thus, the base is capable of withstanding the forces associated with the steering of the apparatus, while being attractive.
However, incipient fractures, even fractures themselves, have been observed under particular circumstances.
For example, if the apparatus hits an obstacle, or if the user/rider has an extreme steering style, the base can be subjected to forces beyond its nominal capabilities.
In order to deal with these exceptional situations, it has been proposed to reinforce the base. Generally speaking, such reinforcement involves an increase in the quantity of material and, consequently, an increase in weight.
This latter consequence has a negative effect on the control of the apparatus and the performance characteristics of the apparatus.